


Thoughts in Darkness

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [41]
Category: Magic ex Libris - Jim C. Hines, No Fandom, Original Work, To The Moon (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Experiment, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Thinking, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva gets some advice from one of the resident psychologists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Thoughts in Darkness  
>  **Prompt:** She Stared into Darkness  
>  **Bonus?** y  
>  **Word Count:** 185  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** To The Moon/Ace Attorney/Magic Ex Libris/Original Fiction  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Dr. Eva Rosalene/Dr. Neil Watts  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** none  
>  **Summary:** Eva gets some advice from one of the resident psychologists.

Eva stood on the porch staring out at the darkness illuminated only by the stars and a lantern near the circle of cabins across the river. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" 

She turns to see the redheaded girl who was talking to Dr. Shah in the cafeteria when Dr. Johnson and her herbalist Milo had brought her and Neil up to the dining hall because they figured if they made sure he stuck to a particular diet, he was stable enough without the machines. 

"I didn't realize I liked him. We've known each other since we were kids. I still think he's annoying most of the time, but... at the same time I see someone who cares a lot, just shows it differently than I do." 

"That's not a bad thing." 

"But this is an unknown variable. I don't know if it'll work when sometimes I hate that he can't be serious." 

"You're a scientist. Go experiment. That's the only way you can test your hypothesis, isn't it?" 

"You're right. Thanks." 

"It's nothing. I'm always happy to help and one of my colleagues knows a scientist."


End file.
